


Silken Locks and Voices

by moonchide



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, idk how im supposed to do this lmao, markhyuck, they’re so in love omg, this is literally donghyuck giving us vocals and Mark loving every second of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchide/pseuds/moonchide
Summary: And although their music sessions were of regular occurence, although Mark heard the voice of his love every day, be it when he sings, or talks or screams at Chenle for being too fucking loud at 3AM, Mark just fell in love with it and the boy carrying it again and again.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Silken Locks and Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> Here is a cute Markhyuck drabble cuz i'm in my feels tonight.  
> Hope you enjoy! (even though it's very short heh)

The sun was finally starting its descent, bringing with it vibrant shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. Like a spotlight, a shining yellow ray of the sun enveloped the two boys sitting on the mess of a bed. It embraced the one singing along with the soft melodies of the guitar, illuminating his tan skin and blond hair.

The notes danced smoothly out of Donghyuck’s delicate pink lips, a soft melody mixed with the strum of the acoustic guitar. Mark harmonised as best he could, his voice a bit strained at the high key that his boyfriend so effortlessly sang out. Donghyuck’s voice was Mark's favorite thing in the world, way before basketball and his own guitar (though they were close seconds). He could listen to it every single day for the rest of his life, and really, he kind of already did as he had over a thousand recordings saved on his phone. With all the confidence that Donghyuck was singing at the moment, however, no one could tell that that was something he was terrified of doing.

Their friends - except maybe Renjun and Jisung - did not know about his singing abilities and it took months and months into their relationship for Mark to be blessed by the soft humming of his love. Singing was personal to Donghyuck. For him, it was more than just letting notes tumble out of ones mouth. No. It was deeper, more important than that, singing was his everything and Mark understood that. 

And so when he arrived home from work on a chilly August evening to a beaming Donghyuck sitting on the couch with his time-worn guitar, looking as cute as ever with his newly died fluffed out hair. When he sat up, gave the guitar to Mark and told him to play whatever, when he opened his mouth and bared himself to his lowest vulnerability with a knowing smile on his face - cuz that bitch knew what he was doing - Mark, well, cried.

And after Donghyuck stopped teasing him after a good thirty minutes and they blew the candles on the cake, they did it again, and again the day after that, and some more the following days, until jamming on the couch, on the floor, on the bed, became a regular occurence. Their safety bubble in a world that only they lived in. Where no one else could see or hear them.

And although their music sessions were of regular occurence, although Mark heard the voice of his love every day, be it when he sings, or talks or screams at Chenle for being too fucking loud at 3AM, Mark just fell in love with it and the boy carrying it again and again. 

“I love you,” were the first words said just as Mark played the last note of their favorite song.

The three words mixed with the final vibrato and Donghyuck opened his eyes before blinking repeatedly to shake himself out of his blissed out state. He smiled shyly at the words and the look of awe and pure love on Mark's face and went closer to his boyfriend, pulling the guitar off of Mark 's lap before taking its place and hiding his blushed face in the crook of his neck, arms around his shoulders.

They stayed seated like that, in a black room lit up by white light, still under the spotlight. Mark gently rocked them back and forth, letting a comfortable silence surround them.

"You okay, love?", Marked asked a couple of minutes later.

A muffled, “yes", was the response and so Mark waited a bit more, stroking through silken locks of golden hair until Donghyuck moved his head up to look at him.

"Thank you, " the younger breathily let out.

“For what?”

"For being you, here, with me." 

They looked at each other, stared, really, for a few seconds, or hours. Only God knows. 

“You don't have to sa-"

"I know, I know, " Donghyuck chuckled breathily. He adjusted himself on Mark's lap and leaned forward, delicately pressing their foreheads together. "But I just want you to know that I am thankful for you." 

His voice was a mere whisper by now, the words spoken against the older’s lips. Lips brushing against lips. 

“As I am for you, my love.”

Another whisper, another brush of lips.

"I love you too Mark."

A last whisper, before the press of lips together, sealing the promises of love tightly and for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d cuz i have no idea how that shit works but uhm thoughts? I know it was short asf but oh well. Let me know what you thought and have an amazing day/night <333
> 
> here’s my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/moonchide)


End file.
